warframefandomcom-20200222-history
K-Drive
K-Drives are Corpus-fashioned hoverboards that Tenno can ride on to traverse large, expansive on-land areas quickly, or even across the surface of lakes and ponds. The K-Drives are provided by the Ventkids located in Fortuna, and can be used on both open worlds; namely the Orb Vallis and the Plains of Eidolon. Acquisition Players will initially receive a free, but basic Bondi K-Drive upon completing the Vox Solaris quest in Fortuna. As with all K-drives, the Bondi can be summoned through the K-Drive Launcher from the Gear menu. However, this basic K-Drive cannot be altered or modded, neither will it grant points towards Mastery Ranks. Custom-built K-Drives may be obtained by assembling individual parts traded from Standing; with each Ventkids Ranking causing more parts to become available. Alternatively, players can spend Platinum to purchase a randomly assembled K-Drive through the Ventkids' Daily Specials. Players can manage their K-Drives in the Vehicles section of the Arsenal, where players can select their currently active K-Drive as well as modify their custom K-Drives. Affinity and Standing Players earn Ventkids Standing by performing special moves and maneuvers called Tricks with their K-Drive. These Tricks also earn Affinity for assembled K-Drives, allowing them to grant Mastery Ranks for each Board. Your standing gain is however restricted 25% of a successful trick score (the score cap of 3,000 awards Standing). Ventkids Standing and K-Drive affinity can be earned both on the Orb Vallis and the Plains of Eidolon. While riding a K-Drive, various purple crystals will appear in various locations throughout the open-world map, which can be picked up to boost standing gain multiplier for the current chain of tricks. Controls and Tricks Use to move K-Drive forward, left, backwards, and right. Players can dismount from a K-Drive using the Interact (default ) or Melee attack key. The (Sprint) key can be held to activate the K-Drive's boost. To ollie, press (Jump). Further, press and hold charge your jump and get extra height as well as timing your perfect jump. While activating Boost will not generate extra jump height, be on the lookout for certain environmental objects, such as ramps, that can send you further and higher. Grinds Many objects in the environment can be grind on, such as guard rails, pipes, tree roots and vines. When approaching one, ollie the K-Drive up, and hold (Crouch) to perform this trick. To dismount the grind, just release or use to jump off. Spin and Flip Combinations While in the air, press again to perform a Copter trick (frontside 360). The following keys will also perform spins: * + or + Copter (Frontside) * + or + Copter (Backside) The following key combinations will perform flips: * + - Nose Planker * + - Tail Planker * + - Frontside Rollout * + - Backside Rollout Board Grabs While in the air, the following key combinations will perform style grabs on the K-Drive: * + - Nose Clutch * + - Tail Clutch * + - Frontside Clutch * + - Backside Clutch While performing a grind, perform any grab combination ( + Direction) to add more style to your grind. Grab Combinations Combine grabs and spins and twists for even more stylish airtime antics: * + , - Nose Spinja * + , - Tail Spinja * + , - Frontside Spinja * + , - Backside Spinja * + , - Nose Clutch Planker * + , - Tail Clutch Planker * + , - Frontside Skyrocker * + , - Backside Skyrocker Trick Score The score received for a trick chain is determined by the duration counter and the trick multiplier. The duration counter increases at different speeds for grinding, airtime, and grabbing. Grinding is the slowest, airtime is average, and grabbing in the air gives increases the counter the fastest. The trick multiplier is increased by performing tricks and grinding, and it is represented by the "x n" next to the duration counter. The multiplier starts at x1 and increased by x2 for every successful trick*, however, in order to earn points, the player must perform a trick (immediately increasing the multiplier to x3) or grab the board for a certain amount of time (giving the base multiplier of x1). Doing the same trick multiple times in a row will not increase the multiplier, but a trick can be repeated in a trick chain. The score received from a trick chain is then calculated by multiplying the duration counter and the trick multiplier. *Performing a Nose Clutch Planker or Tail Clutch Planker only increases the multiplier by x1 Examples: *No charge jump + grab = No points *No charge jump + any trick = 21 points *No charge jump + 2 tricks = 35 points *Fully charged jump + grab = 22 points *Fully charged jump + any trick = 51 points *Fully charged jump + 3 tricks = 119 points Times used in testing: *No charge jump: About 1.2 seconds *Full charge jump: About 2.5 seconds Notes: *All tests were done with the Bondi K-Drive (unmodded) *The player must be moving to receive any points. *The maximum amount of points a player can receive in a single trick chain is 3000 Crafting K-Drives are assembled via a modular system comprised of 4 different parts: the Board, Reactor, Nose, and the Jet, which are then constructed into a complete K-Drive. Unlike Zaws and Kitguns, differences between K-Drive parts do not change their stats in any way and are purely cosmetic. K-Drives can be assembled by the Ventkids, whose clubhouse is located on the second level of Fortuna above Legs' shop. Board The Board is the largest component of the K-Drive, comprising the main body upon which the Tenno ride on. It is also the only part that grants progress towards Mastery Ranking. BadBaby.png|'Bad Baby' Flatbelly.png|'Flatbelly' Needlenose.png|'Needlenose' Reactor The Reactor component is a large part on the K-Drives rear, which houses their main power plant. ArcTwelve.png|'Arc Twelve' Coldfusor.png|'Coldfusor' Hothead.png|'Hothead' Nose The front of the K-Drive contains the Nose component. Beaky.png|'Beaky' Dink-A-Donk.png|'Dink-A-Donk' Wingnut.png|'Wingnut' Jet The K-Drives are propelled by a pair of Jets, which are found to the sides of the Reactor component. Fatboys.png|'Fatboys' StepTens.png|'Step Tens' TwinKavats.png|'Twin Kavats' Mods Assembled K-Drives can be modded to improve their performance in various ways, which can help in earning more Standing as well as giving various offensive abilities to allow the K-Drive to be used against enemies. K-Drives can also be fitted with Orokin Reactors and Forma to further improve their customization, requiring no gilding unlike traditional Modular weaponry. Scrawls K-Drives can be further customized with Scrawls, which are painted artwork that can be placed at the bottom of the K-Drive's board. Scrawls also change the artwork that appears during a successful Trick counter. Notes *It seems that landing right on top of an enemy after a high enough jump will kill them. There is no info on whether this is a bug or a feature. *K-Drive is the first and only modular equipment with no gilding feature. *Tenno can use K-Drives to ride on top of the blizzard created by the Exploiter Orb for an extended period of time. *All Companion abilities, including Vacuum and Fetch, are disabled while using K-Drives. *There is no K-Drive Mods tab in the Mod Console. Players need to look for them manually or filter with search box. *Affinity sharing from kills made by other players will be disabled while using K-Drives. *Unlike other non-weapon equipment, which grants 6000 mastery points (200 per rank), each K-Drive terminal board grants 3000 mastery points (100 per rank). This trait is shared with MOA models. *K-Drives share vehicle slots with Archwings. **After acquiring the first assembled K-Drive, player must have at least one K-Drive in the inventory at any time. *'As of , grinding does not add to the combo multiplier.' Tips *After performing a trick chain, be careful not to take any damage, hard landings, or run into any obstacles, as they have a chance of ruining your chain, even after it's completed. *An optimal trick chain should end between 100 30 and 200 15, as 3000 is the maximum amount of points for a single chain. *The Pearl has a ring which is great for beginner to moderate players to farm standing (however the location is hostile until taken over). *#Grind on the ring around the pearl and jump over the platforms blocking its path. *#When jumping over these platforms perform copters alternating left and right with each jump. *#End the chain when the total is between 100 30 and 200 15 *For more advanced players, the main, long, straight pipe right behind the entrance of Fortuna can be used the same way, without having to clear out an area. *#Jump up and begin grinding on the pipe *#As soon as you hit the pipe, jump up, perform a trick, and hold to continue grinding *#Once you near the end of the pipe, charge jump while strafing around, and continue grinding up the pipe in the opposite. (grabbing the board and performing a trick during the turn-around speeds up the duration counter and increases the multiplier) Trivia *K-Drives and MOA companions are the first modular equipment that: **Do not have Arcane Enhancements, while other modulars like Zaws, Amps, and Kitguns have their own respective Arcanes. **Are a non-weapon. *K-Drive is the second type of vehicle built and used by Tenno. It is also the first pilotable ground vehicle, and the third pilotable vehicle after the Archwing and Dargyns. **Unlike Archwing, which is based on Orokin design and used exclusively by the Tenno, K-Drives are originally used by other faction, the Ventkids. Bugs *According to Devstream 119, players are supposed to be able to name a K-Drive when assembling it, since there is no gilding, but are unable to do so due to a bug caused by the removal of K-Drive gilding at a later stage of development. However, this is not the case for K-Drives bought from Roky's Today's Special. *K-Drives bought from Today's Special don't give Mastery Points at the moment. However, with the last hotfix, k-drive mastery points are seems no longer bugged: you need to re-mod your k-drive and/or perform just one trick on Orb Vallis to re-obtain the 3000 MP from each board, especially from bought ones from Today's Special!). Media WARFRAME - Easy 3k Points with K-drives How to Create a new Hoverboard Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) How to Mod & Customize the K-Drive Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) Warframe3758.jpg Patch History ;Changes *Removed the Ventkid Standing icon from the K-Drive race completion screen. Ventkid Standing is simply earned by doing tricks out in Orb Vallis. *Ventkid Standing for races will be coming in a future update as noted in Update 24! ;Fixes *More fixes towards Loki Switch Telepor﻿t being able to kick other players off of K-Drives. *Fixed sometimes seeing other players on their K-Drive playing normal idle animations (ie. no K-Drive poses). *Fixed a crash when dismounting a K-Drive running the 32-bit version of Warframe. ;K-Drive Changes & Fixes *Removed the cap of 5 tricks in a single jump. You may now trick infinitely if your jump is good enough. *Fixed spamming left click before entering a grind giving more points then a normal grind. *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport other players off their K-Drive and ride off into the snowy abyss while they cry in the snow. *Fixed custom built K-Drives appearing to not be connected and animating separately. *Fixed ability to K-Drive under water after ragdolling into it. *Fixed K-Drive jump FX lingering if the rider falls off while charging a jump. *Fixes towards wonky K-Drive movement/animations due to latency. *Fixed a small hitch when using a K-Drive for the first time. *Fixed lingering K-Drive race Icons on the HUD. ;Changes *Removed unintended ability to use the K-Drive in the Fortuna elevator. *Companions will now teleport to you immediately after you dismount from Archwing or a K-Drive (if you’re in a safe zone). *Removed K-Drive Mods from Boosters and the Transmutation table. ;Fixes *Fixed Boon missing from certain K-Drive race locations in Orb Vallis. *Fixed a case of having permanent ability block if you get on K-Drive in certain areas near the Fortuna elevator. *Fixed K-Drives ignoring lasers and not triggering alarms. *Fixed K-Drive not being immune during a certain phase of the Vox Solaris quest. *Fixed getting stuck on your K-Drive in a certain pile of rocks in Vallis. *Introduced. }} es:K-Drive Category:Update 24 Category:Corpus Category:Mechanics Category:Modular Category:Solaris Category:K-Drive Category:Vehicle